Non Existent Wish
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Private Nickolas P. Summers, his first day at the SGC, he gets put on SG1, his first off world mission he get told he really an ALIEN! And to just make it better he developes a man crush on O'Neill in a matter of minutes. Jeez, can it get any worse?Part1
1. Prologue

NON-EXISTENT WISH:  
PROLOGUE

People always wish for a more exciting life, than the original dull one they have always lived. Well, I'll tell you something. You should go with what you've got. And some times even if you don't ask for it, it can still happen. Like me, all I wanted was a normal life in the air force, and guess what happens I get put with the team that always has to save the world, die doing it, than come back to the world of the living. I Nickalos P. Summers became the 5th member of the famous SG-1 of SGC.

- Nickalos P. Summers.  
C#- 00357-9648-0901 RANK- Cadet/private 


	2. Chapter 1

NON-EXISTENT WISH:  
CH.1

A dreamless sleep at last.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I sat up straight so fast that I got a head rush, and ended up doubling over. When it diminished, I sat up slower. I was still have asleep even though there was an army of alarm clocks going off.

I threw the sheets of myself, and swung my legs over the side of my single bed. I went to stand but ended up in a kneeling for the Gods. 'The Gao'uld would just love me' I thought. My legs must have fallen asleep; I'v always slept in wierd ways, I dont Know why, I *think* it's my own defence tactict. I mean my life has never been normal, thats why I joined the Air Force at the SGC. I mean if I'm to get beaten, they should have a real reason for it, right?

When I finally got the feelling back into my legs I stood up, and made a dash for my alarm clocks; to turn them off before I got another migraine. See I have 3 alarm clocks go off at the same time because well, I'm a heavy sleeper. Though only in my apartment, and where else a dropping pi would have me reaching for my gun.

When the noise stopped, I could finally think a little straighter. I looked at one of my alarm clocks, it said 6:30a.m, I had to sign in at the base at 0715, then at 0745 I had a appointment with the Vice General; he was assigning all us new Cadets or should I say Privates to SG-teams for trial runs.

Yes, if I have not told you yet, I'm new in the Air Force. I'm 24 years old, with light brown hair that goes in to wisp's, it went to the begining of my neck, covering my ears and eyes. My eyes are to different colours, my right eye is a kind of golden brown, and my left eye is a mossy green colour. I also have a small patch of freckles in the middle of the bridge of my nose. I'am average height and wieght, and I also have a slight build and semi-pale skin. A thick scar runs down my back , from the end of my neck to just above my butt. I also have a scar on my right eye brow, and on the inside of my upper left arm. when I was a child my parents had broken my colarbone, I don't think it healed right though.

I went to take a shower, to get the sleepiness out of my body. I got out of the shower shaking like a wet dog. After I was dry, I put on some clothes, brushed my teeth, than my hair which looks messy even if I brush it. Getting my backpack which had my stuff in it: cell phone, wallet= I.D+money,some books,extra clothes, work folders, sun glasses, gloves, fishing hat, and some hair gel incase of a emergency; I have a feeling.

Grabbing my MP3 Player, I put on my head phones, letting the music play through my body. I than put on my bright yellow rain jacket; it's been raining alot lot latley. Throwing the back pack over my shoulders, turning off the lights and locking the door, I headed out in the rain to ride my bike to work at 6:42a.m. And yes I ride a bike to work because I get car sick when riding in any vehicle.

I arrived at the base (which is basicly on the other side of town) at 0712, and signed in at the front entrance, where an Air man stood gaurd. It took me about 3 minutes to get to the newbie/Private locker room. There I changed into my new dark green Air Force fatigues, I than headed down to the mess at 0725, to get a coffie, and chat with friends, before my appointment with the Vice General.

After grabing my coffie (which has alot of cream and sugar) I was waved down by a couple of newbies like myself.

Out of the whole group of 4 the 1st person you would spot was Jamie Morgans; he had shoulder length hair of the brightest red you've ever seen, tied in a low ponytail,and baby blue eyes. He was taller than 6 feet,with dark tanned skin and a big build (perfect for the force). He was around 30 years of age. Jamie always had seriousness about him that was kind of scary. (Personally, I would never want to get on his bad side. *EVER*.

Next was Roger Milton; he had dark black hair, that was clean cut (and looked as though it were silk), with olive green eyes, that had an intelligent spark to them. he also had tanned skin, a stood a few inch below Jamie, with a medium build. he was of 28 years. Roger was always happy so he would always smile, and show off his white teeth. ( I liked Roger the most, he was so nice). Yeah, I know it sound sort of girly, but it was the truth.

Third was Brian Smart; he had no hair, with dirt brown eyes. He had a full beard of stubble (which was also brown). Brian was shorter than me (which he hated, so he'd glare or try and hit me when no one was looking. Sorry but I *HATE* him). he had a big build like Jamie (which made him look hilarious). He was the oldest on of the group of about 33 years old. He was always grumpy and always had something rude to say.

Last was Vennesa Walker; she had blonde curly hair, that she kept in a high ponytail, and bright hazel was a little shorter than me, and had a smaller build. She was 27 years old. Vennesa would always laugh at what ever Roger would say. (I think she has a crush on him).

I sat a cross from Brian, who kicked me in the shin. I winced as a sharp pain shot up my leg. I told you he didn't like me. I gave him a tight lipped smile, and narrowed my brown and green eyes at him from behind my bangs, no one could see but that was fine with me. I sat there sipping my coffie, while they all looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-consious.

"What do you mean what?" Jamie replied in a serious tone.

"Like I said 'what?'" I snapped.

"What team do you get assigned to?" Roger slipped in before a fight could break out.

"Oh. . . umm. . . I haven't been assigned yet." I started to blush a little for me snapping at Jamie before. "sorry." I mumbled.

"I got assigned to SG-7." Roger said cheerfully.

"SG-12." Vennesa sang.

"SG-4." Jamie chimmed in sternly.

"SG-10." Brian grumbled last.

"Really, how many teams are left?" I asked sounding anxsious.

"One." Vennesa smiled.

"Which one?" I squeaked.

"Hn, just you wait Summers." Brian said in a evil tone. His eyes squinting, and mouth twitching in anticipation.

I scowled at him. Something was going on, but I couldn't point it out just yet. "Does anyone know what time it is?" I asked anyone who had the time. I had a watch, but I didn't really feel like going through all the work to look at it.

"7.40a.m." Jamie yawned.

My head snapped toward him and I looked at him with my eyes open wide. I only had 5 minutes before my appointment started. Vice General Uley's office was 3 floors up. If I was going to make it I had to go now. I shot up into a standing position so fast that I knocked the chair over, and everyone in the mess just looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, but there was no way in *HELL* that that I was going to miss this appointment. My job depended on this appointment, it would change my world. I ran for the mess exit before anyone could even take another breath.

I ran to the left, where the elevators were. I pressed the up arrow repeatedly, but it wasn't comming fast enough, and I only had 4 minutes left. So I decided to take the stairs up 3 floors. The stair doors were to the left of the elevators. I jumped at the door like it was an escaped convict, slamming it open I took 3 steps at a time. I fell on my face a couple of times, scraping my hands and knees, bruising my elbows and shins, but that didn't stop me. I was a tornado on the loose, with no minutes to spare.

I burst through the 4th floor stair door, stumbling forward and smaking into the the wall, than sliding down like half cooked noodles. Thankfully I hadn't crashed into anyone, I wouldn't have the time.

I had about 1 minute left, but I used some of that time to recover; my breath was coming fast and shalow,and my leg muscles felt as though they had just ran a small marathon. I slowly stood up, and started walking towards the Vice Generals office, which was a few feet away and used the wall for support.

Comming to a stop in front of the door, I wipped the sweat off my face, onto my sleeve, and knocked on the door infront of me.( Not a second to late I might add). Moments later a voice came from the other side.

"Come in." the voice said commanded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 2

NON-WXISTENT WISH:  
CH2

"Come in." the voice commanded.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to my future and stepped in. Looking around, I found the room to be quite small. There were filing cabnets everywhere, probalbly filled with files of all the personnel on base, those were to the right, on the left was a desk, behind that desk was a man. The man had dark skin and he was very big, about 50 or so. His gray hair was in a comb over, he had quite the muscle mass, and a hard look on his face. 'must come with the job' I thought.

I started to get a little nervious, the way the Vice-General was looking at me. As if I was a damaged canned good, and he was wondering how the dent had gotten there. But I guess one would wonder, I mean I ran up 6 flights of stars in about 3 minutes, I was a mess. When I finally snapped out of it he montioned for me to sit, I took he offer gratefully. When I sat down I sighed in contentment.

"Name and pin number." Uley spoke.

"Oh. . . um. . . yes, Nickalos P. Summers, 00357-9648-0901." I replied, sitting up straighter.

Uley looked through a pile of folders on his desk, which I assumed was the folders for all the new Privates. When he found the said folder, he opened it and skimmed through the pages, when done he closed it and set it aside. On the folder was a bright purple sticker that said 'special case', for some reason. It was nerve recking to not understand what was going on. I swallowed hard when he began to speak.

", you a special case at the SGC. . ." 'special case, I'm sure that this can not be good' I said to myself. "We have been waiting for some one of you calliber to join the SGC. . . " 'of my calliber, whats that suppose to mean?' "Your almost top of every class: combat, weaponry, medical, team work, working alone, taking orders, you even have a photographic memory and you speak a few different languages too." he took a breath. "Very flexable, very capable."

I never knew I was that good at any of those things. I thought I got anverage score, and was just happy to pass all of the classes, well not the photographic memory thing. Thats all me.

"So," Uley continued. "the SGC has chosen this particular team for you to assist. We think that with your skill, you could help the do more good than bad. The team you were assigned to is *SG-1*. You will have a mission today in 0300h, you are to be expected in the briefing room in that amount of time."

With out giving me time for all of this to sink in, the Vice-General gave me a signal to leave. Out in the hall I drew a breath of frustration, so this is what Brian was so happy about, that son of a *BITCH!*. Oh, the next time I see that S.O.B, I'll rap my hands around his neck and choke the sick fuck to death!

SG-1. I'm the new member of SG-1, the SG-1 that I heard rumors about while I was in training , like last time SGC tried to put another member in thier team, they found a way to get him kicked off. The SG-1 thats famous for saving the world so many times everyone has lost count, just like how many times each of them has died and has came back. So what makes me any different from the other man they took out?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 3

NON-EXISTENT WISH:  
CH3

Finaly in the locker room, I sat down on the wooden bench in front my locker. With the room being empty it was easier to think things through.

SG-1. How could this be? There was never anything really special about me- okay, there was the photo graphic memery thing and I had real good eyes and hearing, and I'm also a fast runner and light on my feet, pretty flexable and a fast healer, with a good sense of smell, good at taking orders and- okay so I'm more messed up than I originally thought. But I guess in the eyes of people in the Air force these were good qualities. Though just realising them now, it's kinda freeky. Just right for SG-1 maybe. This was just a trial run and the SGC will soon figure out that I'm not right for the infamous SG-1. Maybe if I keep wishing it. it would come true and my life wouldn't get any more fucked up than it already was.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that anyone had entered, until it was to late. A tan hand grabbed the front of my damp button-up shirt and slammed me into the lockers, knocking me breathless. I looked up into the eyes of Ryan Stevens. He had light brown hair cut short, with brown eyes. He was a little taller than me but around the same age, with a slightly bigger build than my own. We trained together, and with me getting the best score in class, he held a grudge against me. Picking on me when ever he got the chance, he had warned me before to watch my back, I should have taken him seriously.

"Hey Summers," he said evilly," I guess you didn't take my edvice seriousy, you will pay gravely."

Before I could take another breath he threw me across to the open space of the locker room. Standing up quickly, I got into a boxing position, as did he with a dark smile on his lips.

"What have I ever done to you, Ryan?" I said with a sneer.

"What have you done to me? Oh, Nicki, you nieve little boy."

"What the *HELL* do you mean 'little boy'!" I roared."We're the *same* fucking age *Ryan*."

"Physically, yes. But physcologically. . . .no."

"Really? What makes you say that?" We were circling around like wolves fighting to become the Alpha.

"What makes me say that, you ask? Ha! You'll never survive a mission with SG-1. It's not always about body Summers, it's about mind too. You will never survive a mission with them; your to self-absorbed."

"If I'm so self-absorbed , which I'm *not* but you are, why did I rank top in *every* class, huh! Your the one who almost failed team work '-Absorbed'. Your the one who only thinks about himself!"

With that said, he took the first swing, which connected with my jaw; splitting my bottom lip, on the left side. I stumbled backwards, but did not fall. He swung agian, but this time I ducked and upper cut him in the chin, he stumbled backward in a daze. Taking this as an opening, I kicked his legs out from under him, he fell on his back with a THUD!

Thinking he's done, I licked my split lip gingerly. Yelping as me legs got kicked out from under me, I bit my lip again next to the other split. Landing on my hip on the tile floor, hard enough to leave a bruise. Ryan loomed over me, with amost evil grin. His brown hues filled with satisfaction. I closed my coulorful eyes waiting for him to kick me, but when nothing happened for seconds, I opened my eyes and found myself alone once again. A fant thunk of black boots retreating met my ears. that pissed me off even more; him leaving now meant that I had some how lost. Him being on his feet and me on the floor on my back, blood down my chin.

Geting up with a huff of annouyance, I went to the locker room showers. All cleand up, I put on a clean fatigue shirt, fixed my hair,and put on my black boots. Looking into my locker mirror I stared a my mouth for a moment; the splits weren't that bad, they were already closing up. I smiled experamently, streching my lips. The cuts tugged but stayed closed. Satisfied with the result, I started packing my pack with all the essentials.

With 10 minutes left, I headed towards the elevator. Hitting the down botton, I waited a few seconds and the doors pingged open. Stepping inside I hit the level in which the breifing resided , and the doors pingged shut. in a few minutes the elevator doors pingged open once again. Stepping out I turned to the right and headed towards the briefing room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 4

NON_EXISTENT WISH:  
CH4

Walking down to the briefing room, I could hear muffled voices arguing from behind the metle door. The voices I assumed to belong to: General Hammond, and the ever so famous SG-1. There was an air man by the door who glance at me but other wise did nothing. I stood in front of the door trying to calm my sudden very active nerves.

"We don't need another member, General!" a male voice yelled, I presumed that o be Colonel Jack O'Neill yelled. "4 members is enough, we do just fine."

"I don't want to hear it Colonel. Every SG team is getting a 5th member for trial runs and that includes SG-1." I assumed that one to be the General.

"No! *I* dont wanna hear it. If you put another member on the team, especially an inexperienced *kid* at that. He'll just get in our way, and get everyone killed in the process." That was really mean, sure I've never been 'off world' but I'm not a *kid*.

"I agree. I think sending a child, or the supposid Private Summers would end up getting in the way." a deep voice-the Jaffa interjected. And there it was *child* again.

"Private Summers can very well take care of himself. He was top of all his classes, and he may very well have skills that will be of use to your team." The general said in a angery tone; that made eveyone fall silent. Good at least someones on my side.

Colonel O'Neill leaned against the table, glaring at the wall. Teal'c wandered over to the computers and looked at the data. sat at the table , tapping his fingers against his knee and puffing out his cheeks. And Major Carter leaned back in her chair with her hands folded across her stomach. She was the only one that noticed my quiet entry.

"Sir?" When she didnt get an answer from her commanding officer, she tried again with a little more volume. "*SIR?*"

"What?" The Colonel snapped at her. Happy to now having something to glare at.

The Female Major jerked her head in my direction, and everyone in the room looked straight at me. I got a little nervious and flattened against the wall, trying to make myself less visable. But it was to late; I was a cat being cornered by a pack of dogs.

"Glad you could join us, Private Summers." The General stated in a friendly voice.

"G-glad I could be here, General." I stammered, a slight smile touching my split lips. 'At least until they find away to get me kicked off' I thought grimley. With a gester from Hammond, I stepped from the wall and sat on the left side of the younge Archeoligest- Dr. Daniel Jackson. My pink lip sticking out like a neon sign in the bright lights.

The Gneral looked at me closely."What happened to your lip, son?" the General asked, and everyones eyes shot down to my lips. I bet looking for any flaw that would get me kicked of the team. A split lip could indacate that I'm a trouble maker, getting into fights. I was gonna *kill* Ryan for this.

I froze for a second, what was I gonna do, tell the truth;'Yeah, another Private beat me up in the locker room', yaeh right. I had to come up with some thing and quick. "I. . .ummm. . .uh. . . I accidentally fell and bit my lip, sir." I put more emphasis on the word 'fell' so they would believe me, but I think they saw throught it, though they didnt push. "So?" I said,changing the subject, "What are we doing/going to do on this mission?" After saying that, everyone took a seat and looked to Hammond, though they still galced at me warily.

"Well," the General started, "SG-1 is going on a recon mission to the world: PX7-232. You will be there for 4 days. You will take your leave in 0100 hours, and check in every 0500 hours. Dismissed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter 5

NON_EXISTENT WISH:  
CH5

One hour later, I stood in front of the Stargate fully equipped with: my black vest, backpack and armory.

This was my first mission off world, it was very exciting. But looking at the Stargate now, I was getting a little nervous: my palms were getting sweating, and my breathing was laboured. It was also 4 days and with SG-1, that did not help me in any way at all.

"Hey! Summers, right?" Colonel O'Neill called from the other side of the room."Look at me when I'm talking to you." he let anger slip into his voice. Snapping out of my nervous episode, I set down my pack, turned to my commanding officer -who was standing by the door- Standing up straight, hair covering my eyes, and my face emotionless: a waiting orders.

Seeing this, the Colonel sighed heavely. "Remove the hair from you eyes, Private." he commanded.

"Yes, sir." Doing as I was ordered, I turned away from O'Neill and reached into the front pocket of my cargo pants; to retrieve a small tube of hair gel. Popping open the lid, I squeezed out a small portion on the palm of my hand. After snapping the lid shut and putting it back in my pocket, I rubbed my hands together before running them through my hair. Revealing my gold brown and mossy green eyes.

Bracing myself, I took a deep breath and turned around, for some reason when I had my hair this way, I felt exposed and vulnerable. I looked at each members expression, weird thigs happened when i showed my face, I guess you could say I looked odd, yeah thats the nicest awy of putting it. The Jaffa had raised his bushy brow high, the Colonel had a shocked look like: he had just witnessed a man giving birth, the Major had a look of aw, and the young Archeoligest looked at me like I was a never seen before language.

I gave a small nervous smile; the corners of my mouth slowly turning upward. It faltered quickly, falling from my face as their expressions stayed the same. I quickly dropped my head before they could see my face wash over with hurt. My chin quivered slightly as a sob wanted to escape. God, why does this happen to me all the time, am I that Much of a freak. I wanted so badly to run into a closet and ball my eayes out for the rest of enturnity, this was SG-1 they weren't suppose to be fazed by anything,if their fazed by me that means i that much more of a freak. These thoughts were helping no one, I'm going to go through the stargate in any moment and I need to be ready.

That brought me out of the dumps, the Stargate. This huge ring of naquada, it was like a work of art, and this would be my first trip to another planet, another planet! The thought just makes my stomach fly with excitement. Taking a deep breath, I plastered huge smile on my face and raised my head again, half of it was true the other half fake; my heart still acked with the hurt that Sg-1 had done to me. SG-1's expressions change by now; all of them looking a bit guilty at how the acted. Though now I think I already forgave them.

A big booming voice that came from the inter-com made all of us in the embarquement room jump. "Dialing Stargate." it stated, and the chevrons started locking into place.

. . .chevron three. . . incoded.

. . . chevron four. . . incoded.

Now looking at the Stargate in action, I started to get a little nervous again; palms starting to sweat agian, and I absent-mindedly wiped them on my cargo pants.

. . . chevron six. . . incoded.

. . . chevron seven. . . Locked!

A greyish cloud came snapping out, -like an bear being woken out of its sleep-, trying to incinerate anything in its path. It scared the shit out of me; never having seen this before, I took a step back, tripping over my backpack and landing on my ass in the process. Colonel O'Neill smilled at that. Collecting what dignity I had left, I stood up and cleared my throat while dusting off my pants and putting on my backpack. By the time I was done this, a big blue shimmering pool of water sat in the middle of the Stargate, that was called an event horizon. It sort of looked like water and if it really was water, I'd be in big trouble; I don't know how to swim. Which Iknow is a bad thing for any kind of force, but in truth, it scared the life out of me.

"SG-1 move out!" Colonel O'Neill said gestering to the stargate. " Go on kidies, it's field trip time."

With that said SG-1; Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, and Major Carter walked toward the ramp. Each past me, giving an apligetic look as they went, I nodded in acceptence, then they walked into the event horizon and disapeared from veiw, I stood transfixed at the 'gate.

An un-formulaire hand placed it's self on my shoulder, making me tense. I glanced at the hand and my gaze followed the arm to it's owner; Colonel Jack O'Neill. His brown eyes shonw with pleasure as he looked at the stargate.

"Isn't she a beaut?" he said, a smile both on his face anid in his voice.

"Yes sir. A beaut sh is." I agreed whole heartedly, a smile also in my voice and on my face.

He glanced at me for a moment as if looking for a answer, having found it he said "So," He drawled, "What do ya say we get the show on the road." he smiled again, squeezing my shoulder as he guided me up the ramp and toward the stargate.

From that moment on, I knew I had just become the fifth member of SG-1. And as we stepped through the 'gate, with a "Good luck, SG-1." from general Hammond, my life had changed forever, for better or for worst, I was now a part of SG-1.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Chapter 6

NON_EXISTENT WISH:  
CH6

Me and the Colonel stepped through the event horizon at the same time, his hand on my shoulder. Then moments later we should have emmerged at the same time, with his hand still on my shoulder.

That was not how it panned out.

Going through the stargate meant that you would step through the other side like nothing ever happened; like walking through a doorway, and maybe when you get to the other side your a little winded but that was all. Not like you floating in space with things doing shit to you in an empty space, with no Colonel at yourside, all alone in an un-familiar place, scared shitless.

It felt like a millenium that I was traveling through the fabric of space. It felt like I was being torn apart limb for limb, while in a pit of fire. A sheet of sweat formed on my body as I tried to run to the end of the dark like tunnel, but I couln't go anywhere; I was floating in the air. Then there were voices. They started out as whispering than they became yelling and screaming voices. Some where angery, some happy, some were crying, and some laughing. All shooting through my heading which was ready to blow.

Out of no where the left side of my neck started to burn. It was like someone sticking a red hot iron bar against my skin. Thats exactly what it was. There was this ghost like phantom; it had a skull as a head and its hands were of bone, it had a tatered turbon on its head and a tatered gown, it had no legs so its bottom half just disappeared, it was grey in colour and it looked to be made of dust. -It was a freaky site-. The phantom had it's bony hand hand on the left side of my neck, I tried to push it away but my hand hand just went through the dust like arm. I tried again but to no avail, so I pick up my P90 and shot half around into the phantom, but they also went through the creature. It was useless so I dropped my gun and stood there, whimpering for mercy from this monster with closed eyes. I hoped it would be over soon.

Opening my eyes when the pain eased a bit, I found myself the same way as I has enterd to horizon; with Colonel O'Neill's hand on my shoulder.

There were a few differences though: the smile I had on my face had vanished, and now fright and pain were etched in its place. My skin was clamy with sweat, and my legs were like balloons of water.

Only a few minutes had past sences re-entry, but I guess my water balloon of legs popped and I fell to the ground. A dull pain surfaced on my knees as the inpackeded the hard ground beneath me, they didn't hold me long and I fell bonelesly to the groung face first, my arm useless at my side. As I hit the ground I scraped my face against the rock beneath me.

That didn't matter to me at the moment because the surface beneath me was cool, and I shifted with effert so that my burning neck lay against it. I moaned in pleasure as the cool rock eased my burning pain.

Through the smell of dirt on the ground, I could smell the very destinct sent of burnt flesh; making bile rise in my throut, but none came out my mouth which I suppose was good.

I don't know how long I laid there on the ground, but then a few presences made them-selves known. I felt again the hand on my shoulder, that had become so familiar in such s short time, become a comfort. I felt myself relax, and I hadn't even known I'd been so tense.

"Private?" that also now familiar voice said.

"Mm." was all I said in responce, as I closed my eyes.

"Private?" the same, some how comforting voice, though there was some thing different about it. Concern? I think there was concern in that voice, an emotion that didn't belong there, though I can't quite remeber why. For some reason that hand was doing wanders to me, even though it was just sitting on my shoulder. I couldn't really consentrate, and I didn't know why.

The warm comforting hand that was doing wonders to had dispeared, and I was left feeling cold and forgotten. Moments later, an unfamilair pair of bigger hands placed themeselves upon my shoulders and turned me onto my back. My brow furrowed as I settle into my knew posistion, my lips a thin line as the kindle burned in my neck.

The Hand that did me wonders was once again back on my shoulder, and my brow smoothed out and my lips turned into a small smile of pleasure, because the hand that did me wonders took away the pain.

Behind this shroud of pleasure, there was murmering. And in that murmering there was that comforting voice that I have come to asociate with The Hand that did me wonders. And once again there was concern etched into that Voice, the emotion that didn't belong. It was nagging at my heart, such sorrow lecked from me when that Voice was full of concern, and I couldn't take that no more.

So I opened my Brown and Green eyes.

What filled my eyes was not that of the sun in which I suspected, but that of the face that I have also come to asociate with The Hand and The Voice. And a smile spread across my face, because the face of which I looked was not one filled with concern, but filled with relief, and that made all my pains and achs and worries wash away.

"Private," the Voice said, not a question of concern but a fact of relief.

"Colonel," I answered in contentment, because as long as I had The Hand and The Voice in which to asociate with The Face that was The Colonel, I was the orgasim that was heaven.

"The Major here's going to fix you right up, alright Private." The Colonel said, squeezing my shoulder gently in reasurrence. Than The Hand was gone, though it left an inprint on my shoulder, keeping me calm as his voice drifted through out my head. the moment his head disapeared another came into view.

This head I was less familiar with; short blond hair, blue eyes and gentle face. But I knew her any way. "Major," I said conversationally, she gave me an odd look though it didn't bother me because I was on a Colonel high.

There was noice. A click, like the undoing of a pack. Some one was rumaging in the supposeid pack, which stopped as the person found whatever it was that the were looking for. I assumed it was the first aid kit. I don't know why I assumed it was the first aid kit, but then I guessed it was for me, because I felt the tinggley bunr as something was wipped against my scraped chin and burnt neck. None of that mattered to me now because, like I said before, I was high, the only high I've ever known and the only high I want to ever know; The Colonel High.

I don't know how long it had been but the murmering was still going and the Major's head moved, and light flashed in my eyes, making me blink and see stars.

Laughter sputtered out of me before I could stop it, making me hold me stomach. I rolled onto my side, a little burn made itself known, but that didn't matter at the moment- or it did maybe, I couldn't remember- I couln't help it; how could have have seen stars if it were the day time.

I think I laughed for only a minute or so, than sobered up because I was comming of of my Colonel High, and my neck was making itself known. Getting my arms under myself, I pushed up. They were wobbley, so it was a struggle but than those Hands placed themeselves on my arms and pulled my into a sitting position. where those hands touched comfort and pleasure came, so there I am with that smile on my face.

"Private,' The Voice floated to my ears. "Nick?" that made my come off the high completly. Yes, him knowing my name would have made me as high as God himself, if it weren't for the way The Voice had said it. My head snapped up and stared straight in to those chocolate brown eyes, just than eyerything came rushing back: going through the stargate, that thing comming after me, and my burt neck.

My hand zipped toward my neck, and came in contact with a bandage; Major Carter must have put it there.

I glaced around, I remebered we were on another planet. Great, my first trip through the stargate and look what happens, just my luck. And it's totally different than earth and I can't experience it like a normal person.

The ground was made completely of grey flat rock, though the space wasn't empty; there was a forest. Growing from the rock were: trees, bushes, and flowers. The sunwas low in the sky and the moon was comming. The forest grew dark and eerie, wind blew through the trees making them whisper horrors. The shadows that were being thrown from the trees by the moon light, looked as though they were phantom ghosts. The clouds in the sky grey took on evil shapes.  
The suns were disapearing behind the horison, and comming in there place were two moons.

My hand shot out toward the Colonel, sighlently asking for help up. His hand took mine firmly, though the warmth did little, to the adrenialin rush that surged through me upon my look at this creepy place, that was my first planet.

Still holding onto my hand, the Colonel said reasuringly to me "We're going to 'gate back to earth, okay?" I froze. I don't think I could handle going back to earth just now. He shock me gently, breaking me from my stooper. "Okay?" he said more firmly. I nodded. "Carter's dialing back home-" he cut himself off as we were both envoloped by orange light. "Crap!" he cursed, "Private, what ever you do don't move." it wasn't like I planned to, I was forzen in place with my stomach at my feet holding me in place. I had heard once that if you moved out of an Asgaurd beam, you would get torn apart. Though this wasn't an Asgaurd, so that was even more scarey." Carter, dial earth and tell hammond whats going on, and get a search and rescue team."

Carter nodded at him numbly, rushing over to the DHD. Dr. Jackson was forzen, along with Teal'c, for there was nothing either of them could do. Just as the stargate errupted to life, me and Colonel O'Neill were beamed away by the strange orange light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Chapter 7

NON_EXISTENT WISH:  
CH7

Still frozen, we round ourselves in a circular stone room. The room was empty, medium in size. It had a few windows that were an iregular size with no glass or cover, the door was the same but, bigger in size and covering it was an old piece of wood that was: worn and cracked, moss was gowing in the creases,the handle was rusty and a circular loop in shape; you had to push or pull in order to open it. There were candles hanging on the wall, and the room was dusty as if no one had been in it for a while, along with the candles.

Thawing out, I reluctenty let go of Colonel O'Neills hand and went over to the window and looked out. All I could see was lush forest and the light cloudless sky and bright orange suns, suns? thats odd, last I remeber two moons were comming up. A thought struck me; what if we weren't on the same planet. That did not bose well with me. Wondering why I couldn't see the ground, I put my hands on the window ledge, leaned forward and looked down. Instead of the gorund being rock it was light brown dirt. My breath came out as a hiss; we were several stories off the ground; I was never really good with heights.

Backing away, I turned around. O'Neill was standing in the same spot but his eyes were traveling the room, He hade his P90 in a ready position. "Colonel," I said, " I think we're in a tower."

He looked at me. "Tower?" He asked as he walked over to the window and looked out.

" Yeah, Like a uh. . . " I snapped my figers as the word came, " Med-evil Tower." I smiled. " Like in fairy tales, were they keep the princesses."

"Okaay. . . " his eyebrows rose high.

"Come on, Colonel. Like with sleeping beauty, and the guy comes up the tower and kisses her awake."

"Private, this is no time for story telling." the Colonel narrowed his eyes at me

"Oh, sorry." I said, i didn't mean it that way. I didn't want Colonel O'Neill to be angery with me; it would just make my heart go dry.

"It's okay," he said as a way of an apoliagey, I nodded. "we should just get out of here before someone comes." that's good, he's already com up with a plan.

"To late," I blurted, his head turned to mine in question. "I have really good hearing." I said as an explaination, and it was true; beyoned that wooden door, I could hear the scuffle of foot steps of a siggle person comming up those steps.

I glanced at the Colonel, who was staring at the at the door. he nodded in exceptence and set his face; a look I had recently come to asociate with battle, I also made my face carefully blank. Turning around, the Colonel placed his hand in the middle of my chest, instantly warmth spread throughout my body; the starting of The Colonel High-No! I beraided myself, now was not the time for a Colonel high. A presure on my chest made my step back, a few steps later My hot back pressed against cool brick. Silently Colonel O'Neill turned and took position a pace in front of me, pointing his gun towards the door. Taking that as my que, I placed my hand on the butt of my own hand gun strapped in it's holster; they must have taken my P90.

From that moment we were ready for what ever was to come.

About one minute later, the door creaked open and a lone figure stepped in.

He was about nineteen years old, with blond hair and golden eyes. -he kinda looked like a golden retriever; he was dog like-. He had a light brown hat with a brown feather, he had on medevil like clothes that were various shades of browns and greens. He had a strape slung over his shoulder which was conected with a bag, that coulld hold various this. on his shirt there was a golden symbol that looked like a serphant dragon. He had no visable weapons.

He stared at me intently for a moment, seeming satisfied, he smiled and bowed deeply. "Master Nickalos." He said, not even acknowledgeing Colonel O'Neill.

"Who are you, what do you want and how do you know his name?" Colonel O'Neill demanded, positioning his gun at this boys chest, sure he was a kid but never judge a book by their cover. He didn't look Gao'uld, but that didn't mean he wasn't something else.

He didn't say his name; as if it wasn't really relevent. But he did say what he wanted,"To take you to the prince of course." He smiled brightly at the mention of said prince; revieling pointy canines. "And anyone who's anyone knows who you are, your known through out the whole village. The only Qwatonian(Q-wa-tone-y-en) who not an actual Qwatonian, you are an ansestor; it is in your blood. Our people have been waiting centurary's for you, Master Nickalos." He smiled at me, his eyes shinning; as if he met a movie star.

I hated where this was going.

"Qwatonian? I'm not Qwatonian, I'm human, and the bloods that runs through my veins is also human not this Qwatonian." I blurtted to the nameless teen, before the Colonel could say anything. -that would explain alot though. I mean, I never did feel normal. NO! I yelled at myself. I'm Human!-

"No, Your a Qwatonian." He stated matter of factly, as if he read my very thoughts- for I knew he could. "Pure Qwatonian, with the strongest genes next to the prince; you the ansestor of our people; the purest, strongest of them all."

"I'm human."

"Qwatonian.'

"Human."

"Explain the mark on your neck than." he demanded.

"I was. . . . attacked." I said, because that was the truth, my hand unconsiously went to my bandaged neck; Ididn't even know what 'the mark' looked like. Than I remembered it; the pain and those phantom things. My breathing quickend as a panic attack was coming, the Colonel stepped back, reach behind himself and place an arm on mine; trying to calm me. At first the touch made my heart skip and than I calmed down. I had forgoten that Colonel O'Neillwas there, and I yelled at myself for it. For all I knew could have been shot and on the ground. My heart shuttered at the thought; what would I do with out that Hand and that Voice and That Face.

"You weren't attacked master Nickalos. Those were just the messangers. They have chosen you, it's your heritage, your destiny. You would have come to it sooner if you hadn't lived with HUMANS." he sneered the word 'human' making us flinch. "Usualy you get marked some were in you teens, but sense you were never around us you wouldn't change at that age. But when you came through the Cha'pa'i you were marked."

"Heritage?Destiny" I asked confused. Forgetting at the moment that we could be in danger, and were on an alien planet. I couldn't help it; I wanted answers. and sense Colonel O'neill didn't inerupt, i guess he wanted them too.

"Heritage; When your old enough to come into your heitage, you get marked, thats how your partner is choosen; they get the same mark. And I can see your partner hasn't been chosen yet, the Prince will be very pleased. Anyway after that you will shape shift into one animal and eventually have children." He let out a breath.

"Partner? Shape shifting? CHILDREN?" I squeeked.

The boy took a deep breath of anoyence, and started to explain again. "Partner; your lover, other half, spend the rest of your life with,that type of thing of thing. Shape shifting; Qwatonians are a race that can shift into one animal and one animal only, you don't chose what animal you become; the gods do. After you come in age of shifting, you aging process starts to slow down; a whole year for HUMANS is half a year for us. You can also talk in your animal form. And lastly children;Qwatonian males and females can have children; When a male has children his inerds change, when time to have the child or children-depends on the animal- you'll have to have a C-section. Also when you finally turn into your animal you go into heat at certian time of the year." He took a breath of relif now; at being done the explanation. "it is your desting, Master Nickalos; it is in your blood. Ancestor of our people."

"Who are you?" Colonel O'Neill asked exasperated and annouyed, as I stare at the teenager blankly; i couldn't handle this, if what this kid said was true than this freakishnish that was me started deeper than I thought.

"OH, I'm Joshua, squire of the prince." He smiled proudly.

"Take us back," I told the new found squire, emotionlessly.

"What?" The teen looked bewildered.

"I said: Take. Us. Back."

"What? Why?" Squire Joshua looked sad, but I didn't care; I just wanted to go back to my *HOME*.

"Why?" I yelled exasperated. "HMMM! 1) you had NO right. 2) I'm NO Qwatonian; I'm HUMAN! And 3) I'M HUMAN!" I roared. Stepping from Colonel O'Neill before he could stop me; I undid the buckle of my holster and I pulled out my handgun from it's holster, and pressed the barrel against his chest. Joshua's eyes widend in horror as he froze in place. I narrowed my mis-matched hues at him. Colonel O'Neill stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder; telling me to back off and that if I did something I'd regret it later. But I just shrugged him off, sure he was my Comanding officer and thats the only part that i would regret; I was already pissed off; A snobby teenager telling me I'm not HUMAN, it boiled my blood and I didn't want to shoot the Colonel in my rage. "Take us back." I said in a calm tone, I surprised myself and the Colonel because he stayed quit; seeing how pissed I was.

"Why are you doing this?"the boy asked in utter horror.

"Why am I doing this? Why are YOU doing this?"

"We just wanted to help!"

"Help what? Help ruin my life!"

"No, Never. Mas-"

"Don't call me that!" I cut him off.

"It could be dangerous for you to shift without others of your kind. All your senses go into over drive, as do your instincts. You could harm someone!"

"What do you care, you don't even like us Humans!"

"But-"

"Theres always one way to get rid of the un-wanted, now isn't there." Taking the gun away from his chest,cocking it I placed it against my temple.

"NO!" Colonel O'Neill screamed. He tried to reach the gun to take it away, but he was to slow. I pulled the trigger.

CLICK!

everyone stood still as I pulled the gun away and looked at it angerly. "Oh! I left the saftey on. Ha! Thats funny." I said more to myself then anyone else, taking the saftey off I pointed it back at the still frozen squire. "Now that that urge is over," I smiled, "take us back." Colonel O'Neill was still frozen in shock at what I was about to do.

"W-what about the prince?" Joshua stuttered.

"I don't care about the prince." I sneered.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I'll repeat it slower. I Nickalos Peterson Summers, don't give, a crap about your so called, Prince." I wiggled the gun in his face. "Now if you don't mind- which I don't really care if you do- Take us back."

"You will regret this gravely."

"The only thing that will be regretted is:if you don't send us back. Because if you don't, I'll do things to you even I don't want to imagine. Sooo. . . . What will it be the squire of the prince, Hmmm?"

"You will come back." he growled

"We'll see." He held his left arm in front of him, and pushed up his sleeve revieling a band on his for arm. The band was actually a small computer. he made an angery gesture and the Colonel and I moved to the centure of the room; the same spot in which we had arrived. Joshua pressed a few bottons, and we were once again envoloped in the orange light.

"You will come back. If not one your own, than by our force." He promised me."And you will bear his children!" The teen squire smiled evily.

Narrowing my eyes, I steadied the gun, aimed and fired. The bullet landed right beside the squire's head, leaving a small whole in the stone wall beside him. He squeecked and I laughed sickly. "Bring it Squire boy!" I challenged, Colonel O'Neill grabbed the gun angerly out of my hand and gave me a glare that made me want to step back, thougt I could not; for I would be torn apart. My heart shrivled; I could not stand for him to be angery with me, it hurt to much.

A we were beamed back from where we came, the kid squire cursed at his failier.

Seconds later we were back to where we were when the 'Qwatonians' had first taken us. Though the sun was rising agian. we must have been a few hours, or maybe even minutes, for how was I suppose to know how long the nights were in this god forsaken place.

The Colonel kept his glare at me steady, I could not look him in the eyes, for I was soaking in shame at what I'd done. I let myself plop to the smooth rock surface of this cused planet.

I was shoked now that what I'd done had sunk into my brain. I'd actually tried to kill myself, kill myself! I'd let my anger get the best of me. I drew my knees up toward my chest, and alyed my forhead against them; heat seeped from my head to my bruised knees, I think I have a fever- no, I'm just being paranoid. I'm human, and I don't have a fever. I wrapped jelly arms around my hot head.

I tried to hold it back but I couldn't. I started to shake as I tried to hold the dame so the ocean of tears wouldn't break free, but it was to late; once there's a crack in the dame, the leak that would come would be far to great yto be able to stop, and the dame would come crashing down.

Hot, salty tears escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks, soaking into my cargo pants. My chin quivered as horrable sobs broke from my chest, up my throat and out the hole I call my mouth.

I was shaking so hard I fell on my side, curling into the fetell position. I didn't care who saw me like this; drowl running down my chin, snot comming out my nose. None of it mattered because The Hand settled on to my shoulder, and a life boat popped up in this mess of an ocean that was my sorrow. The hand pulled me up and towards him, holding me against his chest; I was pulled into the life boat that was Colonel.

I wrapped my arms around him, feebley clutching his shirt as I shock uncontrolabley. I stuck my wet face into the crook of his shoulder an breathed in the sent of the man that had become the whole of my world in a matter of minutes.

I started to calm down; the tears had stopped comming, drying on my face and in the Colonel's BDU shirt. The shaking had stopped and truned into the occasional shudder, and the sobs had become the once in a while hic-up. The dame had slowly started to rebuild it's self as the highest Colonel High in the whole universe.

I slumped against him, as the Colonel High covered me like a blanket;warm and confortable. My glazed eyes started to close as to beat of his heart could felt against my injurd neck.

It was like going to heaven, but with out the dying part.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being pulled away from my Heaven, and I was gently shook. God, I was so tired And it felt like my Heaven was moving to close to the sun.

"Nick?" The Voice sent a wave of tingles up and down my body."We're going to go home now 'kay?" The concern was back again; the emotion that didn't belong, it made me open my tired lids. I stared straight into chocolate eyes that over flowed with worry, and it made my heart ach to know that I had caused it. While those brown hues stared into feavered glazed eyes.

The only thing that I could think of at that moment to do was to say the only thing that came into my fire of a mind. "Sorry, Colonel." it was only a whisper that ghosted across my lips into his ears, but I knew he had heard it." Everything will be just fine." with that I used the Colonels shoulders to very tiredly push myself into the standing position, and started toward the DHD; something has happened here, I don't know what, but I think Colonel O'Neill was injured or something and that was why he hadn't dialed home yet.

Once at the DHD, I started to press the glmphs that would bring us home, than pressed the red center. The stargate kawooshed to life. It was starting to get harder to think, but my body was on auto pilot and I had to get Colonel O'Neill to safety. Reaching into my vest pocket, I pulled out my GDO and as quickly as I could I put in SG-1's code without messing up.

When done I put the GDO back into my vest and turned around to face Colonel O'Neill. he was just standing there, shock on his face; yes, something was very wrong. I walked towasr him, reaching out my arm that was starting to spark with heat, i grabbed his wrist. he flinch at the heat, but I held him tightly pulling him toward the open stargate.

The only thing that was going through my head was: Danger, save the Colonel. Gotta save My Heaven. There's something wrong with Colonel O'Neill, gotta get home. Gotta save the Colonel. It was like a chant, run through the fiber of my bones.

As we got closer to the bright blue shimmering event horizon, I had to skwint my eyes it was so bright. Just before we staggered through the horrizon, the hot cherries in my stomach burt into the Flames from Hell.

And then I had the Colonel through the gate, he was safe now, so i closed my eyes and let my heaven do the rest of the work.

Opening my eyes I found myself on my hands and knees on the stargate ramp. My hair was in tatters as I broke into a sweat, My skin turned as white as snow and felt paper thin, My breath was hard to come; as my stomach was in nots; It felt like there were 50 gernades going off inside me at once. My nose was bleeding ; dripping on the ramp beneath me. My whole body hurt; like I was being crushed by a 10000 pounds. Shadows creeped into my vision.

"Colonel," my words slurred, "I don't. t . . feel sooo. . .Goo. . d" And I blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter 8

NON_EXISTENT WISH:  
CH8

I opened my eyes, and snapped them shut. Half a second later, I shook my head and opened my eyes once again. The scene around me stayed the same: black.

Black, thats all there was, an empty black space and I could actually weird thing though, was that I was sitting on a cooltile like floor. I could hear a slow wind whistling through the space, but none hit me skin. Skin.

Holy shit!

My head snapped down. Smooth bare skin met my eyes. Eyes that traveled lower, stomach, my genitals, thighs, legs, and feet. All that pail skin tan skin met my eyes.

I was totally Fucking naked in a unknown place. great.

My heart sped up, breath gasped from my lungs - Fuck, now was not the time to have a fucking panic attack. Wth effert I pushed my panic down; and slowed my rapidly beating heart.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

Okay, my first day at Stargate Command. Got put on SG1. Went on my first mission, and got attacked by these messager things and got branded - still have no idea what it looks like. Met my Heaven in Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill. Than got kidnapped by weird alien teenage boy. Got acussed of being an ancestor of said alien boys race. tried to shoot same alien boy inb the head, who than threatend that the Prince of the Qwatonians was gooing to basically rape my virginity away. Escaped with Colonel Heaven - O'Neill - back home. - a thought just hit me : I Nickalos P. Summers have a Man crush on my CO, Jeez! - But that was all the events that took place.

So where the hell am I!

was I kidnapped by those Qwatonians? Shit am I gonna get raped by their prince and be forced to have his children against me will - I still have no clue how thats supposed to happen. I shuddered at the thought. Was the SGC gonna come look for me? Was the Colonel? Yeah right. "Gonna do more good than bad." they said. "Can take care of himself." they said. No, I'm just a weak, pathetic KID, a CHILD; a freak, who has a man crush on his CO and a BOY, who, I have to admit, hasanger and suicidal issues.

I pulled my knees towards my chset, and put my arms over my head. Just than I noticed that I wasn't in any pain. yeah, an upside to this whole mess. I got kidnapped and am possibly about to get raped but, I'm not in any pain.

Pain.

Thats what I would choose any day. i am not losing my virginity to some guy and having his children. I'm not even into men - well, except for my man crush on Colonel Heaven O'Neill, but that's it! And yeah, thats right, I'm A VIRGIN, In both ways actually, front yard and back yard. Well, i'm actually a virgin in everything, from hand holding to sex. The whole nine yards. So, shit, I think I would rather die than lose one of my virginities - if thats even a word- front or back, unwillingly.

And so time went on and nothing was yet to come, and there was no way I was gonna move around Naked!

I was broken out of my muse-ings by a soft padding that ecode it's way through the space, and to my ears. My spine stiffend and my head snapped up,my eyes roamed the vast space around me; trying to search out the threat. I un-consiously drew my knees closer to my chest; feeling more exposed tahn ever.

The padding drew and a featureless figure appeared about 12 feetaway. My eyes zipped toward it, and I took a sharp intake of beath; I was si dead.

I was frozen in place; couldn't move a muscle to save my life. My brain was yelling at me to "Get the Hell outa there" but my heart told my to stay. And I stupidly listened to my heart.

He sat on his hunches, eyes so much like my own gleaming from an unknown light source. split daown the middle; half of him orange and the other half white, his whole body covered in bold black stripes. The most beautiful creature I have ever laid my mis-matched hues on.

I found my hands and knees underneth me on there own accord; my heart tugging my body forward. At that moment I could have been JUMPED and wouldn't have even noticed; for I had only eyes for the tiger in front of me. This is what some people might call tonel vision.

Then I was there; not 30cm away. Looking staraight into the eyes that were twins of my own, though his pupils were slits. Something was nagging at the back of my mind, but my brain would not bring them forward.

My hand came up; shaking slightly in the air between us; silently asking for permission. Our faces meir inches apart; hot breaths caressing eachothers faces. Seeing permission in those twin eyes, my hand completed the circuit. It landed on the left white side of his face, I moved it back; brushed his nesk. His fur, I noticed, was soft and smooth like a plushie stuffed animal.

Without thinking I scooted closer, and rapped my arms around his thick neck, burreying my face in his thick fur. He rested his head upon my shoulder; the fur soft against my bare skin, he started to purr; the vibrasions running throughh my body as i ran my fingers through his fur.

Thats when it hit my - that nagging at my brain. Ever sense I can remember, i had these dreams. But when i awoke, I could not remember them, but I knew it was important and at this moment in time, I did. They were sort of like this one, though not as scary in the beguining.

We would , I know it sounds crazy; talking to a tiger. But thats what would happen. We would talk. Talk bout who hes was, who I was, what we were doing here. That sort of stuff; the important stuff. He even told me his name.

"S-Sebastion." I whispered into his neck, he licked mine in responce, making me giggle.

Sebastion backed away a few steps and I let my arms fall from his neck. Second later I felt his cool nose press against the mark on my neck; I stretched to give hime better access. i don't know why but I didn't fight it. from the position that i Was in, I could see his back and tail. As the minutes passed he got shorter and shorter. I tensed.

"Relax." sebastion purred in my head and I did.

As more minutes passed, a cold icey stabbed trough my body. When sebastion fully disapearced inside me, I fell onto my back; the cold tile didn't even compare to the ice that was freezing my body.

I closed my eyes, as time froze around me. The ice in my body slowing down it's functions with every beat of my heart. Though this did not worry me; for I felt completely whole; with Sebastion and Colonel O'Neill with me, I was full.

With that Thought in mind, My heart stopped completely. And my old life diminished from my being as a new one took its place.


	10. Chapter 9

NON_EXISTENT WISH CH9

I gasped for air, my lungs filling with much need air as my heart once agian started to pump. My new DNA pumping throughout my body. I have no idea how I knew this but, deep down I Knew that Sebastion would be with me forever, he was one of the thing that I was missing in my life: my gardien tiger!

It was still dark, and most of all I heard was the blood rushing through my ears. Through the rush I could hear a annoying beeping and my chest was itching. Simultaneously I reached out my arms; my right going towards the beeping, trying to shut off my alarm clocks; My left went to my chest, scratching vigorisly, my finger nails made there way underneath something, I pealed it back and the itching almost instently went away. Before my hand could find the alarm clock, the beeping had changed; instead of: _Beep!, Beep!, Beep!; _it was a": _Bbbbeeeeeeeeeeppppppp!_

I sat up instently and my mis-matched eyes popped open, causing my vision to swim. Things were grabbing me as I tried to get out of my bed. But this couldn't be my bed; as I almost fell off, those things-hands, I figured grabbed me before I hit the floor, the bed was to narrow; smaller than my twin.

I didn't resist as they lifted my back onto this strange bed; I couldn't get my legs to work properly. Every thing I looked at wasn't quite focused. like looking through a magnifine glass. They things, I figured, must be people, and by now I knew that I wasn't in my small apartment. But than were could I be?

There was mumuring and shouting, but I couldn't focus on it, nothing was familiar. I had no idea were I was, and that scared me. I had to find something familiar, or I was gonna start to panick. I didn't resist as they hooked the itchy things back on my chest. _Beep!, beep!, beep!._

I closed my eyes tight-the blury vision not helping one bit and tried to focus. First, I seperated the voices" There was a womens, older,calm,colected and comanding, must be the one in charge of this whole thing, her voice vagually familiar; next was a man, younge like myself, that answered in short sentences to the first woman; another woman, younge like the male, soft spoken but compatent also taking order from the first woman; Than the familiarness that I was looking for: Male, older, The Voice, that was again, as it had been before been filled with concern, concern that should not be there. My eyes snapped open, and my sight started to clear as my eyes searched the room looking for Colonel O'Neill (my heaven). My eyes went past the two females at my side- the moment my eyes past over the older female, I reconized her: Dr. Janet Fraiser, but that didn't matter.- going to were the Colonel was being restrained by the younge male. My eyes howned in on him, tunel vision once again.

"Hi," I whispered softly to him as my mismated met his deep brown. The room turned silent in an instent, all activity stopped as every one started at my, there was an occasional:Beep! everyone in the room gave a liitle gasp of shock, what for, I had no idea. Then:

" Colonel, you need to leave now." Fraiser ordered firmly in a no non-sense voice. The cColonel though was glued to the spot,frozen in shock? An SF came and escorted him out of the room, my eyes watched him as far as they could.

I was so confused at the moment, I didn't even really pay attention as Fraiser got out a Pen light. What I did noticed was when she shind that bright mother right in my eyes, I jeked in total suprise. I saw bright spots for a moment but than they cleared after a few seconds, and I looked Fraiser In they eyes. The soft brown eyes were thoughtful for a moment Before sh said:

"Maddison, take some blood samples." this to the young blond woman, who complied immediatly; getting a needle ready. " Sean, prep the CT, I want a brain scan as soon as possible." the young man nurse left before she even finished her sentece. She moved out of the way as Maddison went to take a vial of my blood for testing.

I stretched out my right arm, amking it easier for her. After that I didn't much pay attention; I looked around the room, finnally guessing what it was: Insolation room. I looked through the glass window leading to the observation room, finding and meeting the Colonel O'Neills worried eyes, I smilled in reasurence; he gave a small smile back. The rest of SG1 were there also, I paid them no mind. Here I felt safe; Sebastion helping me on the inside and Colonel O'Neill keeping me safe on the out side; A Full House.

Fraiser was asking me questions: How do you feel? Does anything hurt? Do you remember what happened? Can you tell me.

She was being nice, so I figured I should be nice back, and answer her question. Even if it would get her of my back for a little while.

I replied: Fine, No, Yes, and It's a long story. - all the while I looked at O'Neill.

"Private," her voice was soft, I titled my head to that side a little, indicating that I was listening." do you have any idea whats happening to you?"

I glanced at her, just for a second, than my eyes made there way back to the Colonel. To tell the truth, I was surprised to say the least; how could she know that I knew. All of SG1 leand forward in there seat,Wanting to hear what I had to say. They must have seen my reaction.

"Yes," I replied shortly, curtly.

"Could you tell me." came back.

"Why?" I questioned, getting suspisious.

"It would help." Fraiser stated.

I turned my full attention toward her- she paid no mind of my mismatched eyes or freckled face any longer, everyone had, before, when I looked at the Colonel, but I assumed that it wasn't my original face; the team was already used to it by now, so it had to be some thing else; could the transformation already be starting?- "There is nothing that needs help." I stated calmly.

"You died!" she said, a little frightend.

I glanced into the obsevation room; a dark look past over the teams faces; maybe reliving the memory. I felt sorry that they had to see that, but I knew that it was coming; Sebastion had told me, I was prepared.

"I know, Doctor."

"What?" It was said in outrage by the whole group; SG1, Fraiser and the nurse. My lips curled into a smile and a little laugh made it's way out of my chest; I couldn't help but laugh at that; despite the situation.

"I know." I repeted, humor in my voice.

"Nick, this is no laughing matter!" Came O'Neills slightly angery voice through the speaker.

I soberd up instantly. "My apologies,Sir." my military mind comming back to join the action.

"How did you know, Nick?" O'Neill asked, his tone blank.

I looked O'Neill in the eye; I knew that I was aloud to tell them, Sebastion wouldn't mind; I knew he wanted to meet them. "Sebastion told me." I answered him without hesitation.

He did thought, Hesitated I mean. "Who's Sebastien, Nick?" I could see every one wanted to know.

"He's my Gardien." I could also tell them that, though they looked confused, so I started to explain. "He is a part of me, my protecter. He will make me stronger, shape me into the animal I will become. He is part of me, in my blood my DNA."

"Maddison, I want you to run that blood state." Fraiser whispered to Nurse Maddison, she scurried out.

I sighed, "Anything you find in my blood isn't going to help a hing, Doctor, and I already know what I am going to change to."

She looked at me with anger; it's not like I was telling her she was a bad Doctor, Jeez! It's stupid; every time you tell the truth people always get angery, acuse some how, it always comes out sounding rude.

"Look," I said, addressing every one,"it will only take about twelve hour for comlession, and than thsi will be all out of your hair, Okay?" I layed back on the bed, closing my dry eyes. After a minute: "It's alraedy started, Right?" I asked, cracked my eyes open just in time to see Fraiser nod her head, I smiled; sharp teeth cutting into my lips; I tasted blood. "Can I see?" I asked eagerly, sitting up on my elbows.

Fraiser nodded and spoke to a SF at the door, asking if he could find her a mirror, he was back moments later carring a good chunk of reflective glass. I sat up fully will Fraiser held the mirror in front of me. Looking into it, i was at first startled at the eyes that met mine in the mirror; they were the same mismatched eyes; one brown the other green; the diference was not that of the colour, but that of the pupil. Instead of having the normal circular pupil, I had black slits; just like Sebastions had been. I smiled, my teeth also had become sharp like his own.

I was going to look beautiful, just like Sebastion. I thanked Fraiser and with one last look at the Colonel, I laid back down. It had only been about twenty minutes sense the transformation started and already this much had changed, I can't wait.

So, let the games begin. Or should I say Shifting begin.


	11. Chapter 10

**N/A: [Blah blah blah.] = Nick talking in his tiger form.**

**NON_EXISTENT WISH:**  
**CH10**

As the hours ticked by many things had happened; before I got to far in my transformation I request that I be moved to a different room, one that didn't have an observation window and all. I mean I had to be naked and it would be just plain weird, and any way Sebastian told me that the first initial transformation hard, but it would get easier the more times I changed or whatever.

I didn't know how much time passed as I laid under the blankets, but I did feel the pull and stretch as my body started to change; it's puberty all over again and I thought I left that years ago. There was a camera in the corner and thats how whoever whatched my progress, but I stay fully hidden under the covers, head and all.

Not having much to do, my mind wandered. And one of the first things that it wandered to was Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Now, I don't know what it was about the man, but I just wanted him around; a little heaven in my hell. The instant he made me apart of SG1, I knew in my heart that it was meant to be- and no, I don't mean love at first sight, I didn't want to have sex with the guy. No, it was something else, the way just having him around made life seem better: The Voice, The Hand, The Face, just seeing them, having them near, made everything feel better. A very complicated situation.

The second thing that entered my mind was Sebastion.

Now, the thing is, is that I think I can really only talk to Sebastion in my dreams. Other than that there were whispers in my ear about other stuff and now that I had Sebastion with me I could judge peoples characters better, and Jack was clear.

And the third thing was my transformation.

At first I thought that it would be scary and hurt alot but it wasn't all that bad. I mean changing into an animal should be scary, but it felt as if I had found a lost part of me. And anyway it was totally cool, becoming a tiger. Only shit like this happens in movies. Better agility, strenght, energy, better at everything.

I don't know when, but I actually drifted off.

It was hot, and stuffy and it felt as if I was being smuthered. I tried to kick the blankets off but I got tangled in them further, This made me pissed and I lashed out, tairing the blankets around around me. I took multiple deep breaths, satisfied to be free.

I looked around me, everything not as it seemed; everything was black, white, or gray, but some things had different colours waving off of them like the heat off a hot car hood. This must be night vision or something.

I looked around with sqwinted eye's confused before looking at my own hands; which as it happens weren't human in the least, no, what met my eyes were huge furry orange paws with white toes. I twisted my head around and saw an orange and black striped tail wiggling about. Had it already been 12 hours? I mean I didn't feel a thing, I only felt warmer which caused me to sweat, but felines can't sweat or so Sebastion says, so I ended up with my tongue sticking out of my mouth, which helped cool me down considerably.

I leaped off the bed, landing softly on my now fadded feet. I looked around the room at the colours curiously before locking onto a mixed jumble coming from under the closed door. I stared at it hard, taking little tentive sniffs at the colours; I had no fucking idea what the hell they were. A loud knock on the other side of the door caused me to jump back, the fur on my back rose as I backed away from potential danger, I croutched ready to pounce at the slightest sight of danger to myself.

"Nick, it's Colonel O'Neill, I'm comming in." a voice called through it sounded like Jack I kept my position.

The door handel turned and the door swung open slowly; the mix of colours dispersted as a slight breeze blew into my dark room, and a siloweted figure stood in the door way. The lights in my room turned and there was Jack O'Neill in full colour, though there was the light tint of baby blue that floated from his body. I sniffed the baby blue that floated threw the air towards me; it was a smell, and my brain supplied that smell as Colonel Jack O'Neill.

I relaxed, sitting on my haunches, my tail swinging calmly back and forth, back and forth.

Jack took a slow step into the room, his arms held up as if he meant that he would do no harm. I sneeked a peak behind him, spying Teal'c who had a tint of red floating off of him, he has a zat gun in his had incase I desided to attack Jack; I thought I was doing pretting good so far.

"Nick?" Jack question; I don't know why he asked, maybe to make sure I didn't some how Houdeni my way out of the room and replace myself with a tiger from the zoo.

[Hi.] I said, or at least that's what it sounded like to me. I don't know what it sounded like to Jack, but it caused him to raise an eyebrow, and caused Teal'c to tighten his grip on the zat. I lowered my head some to show them I met no harm, Teal'c accepted this as he loosened his grip. Okay, so no talking.

Thinking I disided to take action:

Slowly I stood on all fours, taking careful steps towards a very stiff looking Jack; I inhaled that baby blue. When I reached Jack, I butted him on the thigh. And I must have done it harder than I intened because Jack stumbled, catching the door frame for balance; Teal'c primed the zat gun.

Jack heard this and turned quickly, "No!" he shouted to Teal'c, who looked at him for a moment before not and lowering the zat gun; Jack sighed in relief.

I butted him again, softer this time, Jack turned his attention back to me. He looked at me considering; maybe that if he made the wrong move I would eat his hand; but that would make me a cannibal wouldn't it? Gross.

He hesetently reached his hand hand down, his fingers lightly brushing the fur on the top of my head. He did this for a while, and I made no sudden moves; no need to scare him off when he was just getting comfortable . Getting more brave, he crouched down. Now at eye level he stared into mine, and nodded as he seamed satisfied with what he saw.

He started to stroke my chest, and I gotta say it mayed me purr. It should have been weird by it wasn't. And a s he kept on rubbing all that could be said was:

I could totally role with this.


	12. Chapter 11

NOTE: BEWARE OF NAKEDNESS THAT WILL ENSUE DOWN BELOW.

NON-EXISTENT WISH:  
CH11

It took a while to change back into human form, so I was stuck being a tiger for a while; and I was hungry, and had to pee.

[I have to go to the bathroom.] I told the room, but only got wide eyed looks from the attendings and the Colonel behind the observation glass. Teal'c was as pasive as ever.

After I first turned and Jack started to pet me- yes, some where in time I started to call my CO Jack, only in my mind though. I got moved to an insolation room again. It was very disconcerting the way it was done. When they desided to move me, Jack told me slowly as if I were a child, that they had to move me- because, yeah, what use did I a tiger have for a bed and dresser. So they cleared a path to the isolation room, rapping a rope around my neck-easier to hold me close incase I go berserc or something, I was also escorted by Teal'c, the Colonel and a few airmen all carrying zat's.

So, here I was. Holding my filling blader while I paced the insolation room. Having people watching my every move was degrading; I mean, I was self-consious on an average day, but this was just ridiculas. And there was no way I could tell them off, that would either land me a dishonorable discahrge, or they think that I was going crazy, and have to kill me if I didn't change back into a human and tell them that the stairing was very uncomfortable.

I stopped pacing almost immediatly after a very serious fact entered my mind. My whole down-stairs was exposed and jiggling about; my tail quickly curled inward, covering everything making it easier to breath. I sat down, my face would be beat red if tigers were able to blush. That stopped the streak of nakedness I had going on, but acomplished nothing about my hunger and building need to go pee.

It wasn't like I could just lift my leg and pee in corner; I didn't even think cat's lifted their legs like dog's, they just squated. And there was no way I was going to just pee in front of witnesses and on camera. If only I could write or something. I looked at my paw, my raizer sharp claws coming out at will. I walked stiffly to the far wall, the one with the easiest to veiw from the observation window, tail still covering my down-stairs.

I retracted all my claw but the one that would have been on my pointer finger if I were in human form. I pressed the tip against the concreat wall, putting as much pressure as I dare; it would hurt like a son of a bitch if my nail snapped off because of the pressure. I began to spell; B-A-T-H-R-O-O-M/ F-O-O-D. Messy as it may have been, it was still legiable under the circumstances.

I turned, stairing as pointily as a cat was able at the Colonel, waiting for my piont to get across. Jack was making an effort; when I started to write, he leaned forward along with the others- just because I am a tiger at the moment didn't mean I hand the brain capabilities of a 3 year old. I could see the very moment the bulb went of inside each of them; it was kinda comical. I snikered.

Jack and Teal'c conversed with one another quietly for a moment before giving me a glance than leaving the observation room. Next thing I know the door to my room slid open and Jack and Teal'c stepped in slowling, a primed zat in the latter of the two's hand. I couldn't help but give a huff of defeat; but at least it was pointed the the ground.

Jack knelt in front of my sitting form, a small smile on his face, as he started to lightly stroke my face. "You know," he said conversationaly, "I never would have thought that I would ever pet a subordinet that was under me. Let alone one that was actually was a desendent of an alien race that turns into animals."

I tipped my head at him quizically, wondering where this was going. I started to purr in contentment; letting him know it was fine with me. that caused his lip to twitch, though he didn't stop petting me. My full bladder move to the back of my mind, as he continued to speak.

"I know this is going to be some what - ah, hell! - this is going to be really embarassing." he glanced away, reached behind his back and pulled out and, honest to God, pulled out a chain leash and collar. "But it's the only way."

My multiple coloured eye's widened with relisation, and my purring grew lower. I glanced at the Jaffa, who had the heart to also look some what sullen for me. I turned bakc to Jack.

"It's only for now, Private." the Colonel tried to reasure but with little conviction.

I let out a long breath, contimplating my options. I mean, I think I would end up wearing it anyway; if only so I could go to the bathroom. Decision made, I gave Jack's smoothly shaven jaw a quick lick before sitting back and waiting expectently.

Jack just stared at me with wide surprised eyes of bronze; Teal'c tensed some what beside him. After seemingly getting a hold of himself, Jack slipped the chock collar around my thick neck.

Nodding with approvell, Jack stood up and started for the door. I followed close behind; there not being much choice in the matter.

The head once again cleared the hall, at least in the corridore leading to the closest public mens bathroom, also, instead of having both Jack, Teal'c with a zat and at least three Airmen with guns. It was just Jack and Teal'c with a zat.

Once in the bathroom I wasted no time in going to the closest urinal. Pushing up on my hind legs, my front paws landing on the paorcilan tiles either side of the urinal. The stream arked from me almost instataniously, all my worries seemed to drain away as the liquid swirld down the drain.

"Fuck," I breathed out in bliss, my forehead rested against the wall between my hands as my tense body finally relaxed.

"Ah-hem." Jack cleared his throat awkwardly.

I turned my head to him in a questioning manner.

"Welcome back, Private." was all he said, giving a quick glance down towards my middle before quickly looking away. A slight blush colouring his features.

I gave the Colonel a confused look before glancing down between my arms and getting a huge eye full of my very human, very exposed down-staires.

"I'm Human. . ?" I questioned, still looking at my dangling middle. I was still not fully getting that I was human and fully naked standing infront of my CO and a Jaffa, a choke collar with a leash around my throat until . . .

"Indeed." Teal'c intoaned from behind me. Probably getting a truck load of smooth pail ass in the process. Oh boy.

I gasped, before quickly covering my front. The familuar heat of blush covered my entire body, causing the thin scar on the length of my back. Quickly I spun around, my back pressed against the tile between the sink and urinal. I gave the Colonel a sheepish smile, my face blood red in utter embaressment.

"Sorry, sir" My back straightend ram rod straight.

"At ease." was all he said in return, -maybe I would have, if not for the situation-, before stepping forward and gently removing the choker and handing it to the ever stotic Teal'c. Next he unbuttoned his BDU jacket and handed it to me.

I grabbed it with cat like speed, rapping it around my middle, I tied it at my side. Now that it covered my, you know 'stike and berries' and most of my ass; I let out a sigh of relief, this felt way more better than being as naked as the day as I was born infront of my CO.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	13. Epilogue

NOTE: IF IN ANY CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS ONE WHERE I MENTION WHAT THE SYMBOL ON NICK'S NECK IS, PLEASE TELL ME. I WANT TO CHANGE IT TO THE SYMBOL THAT I HAVE DESCRIBED BELOW. THANKS.

NON-EXISTENT WISH EPILOGUE

As I stood there on the gym mat panting and sweating like crazy as I defended myself against a very, very stronge, war experienced, big muscled, very big Jaffa named Teal'c. You could actually conclude that I was doing pretty good for myself, I mean with my knew found strenght and speed, it was easier to defend myself and even get a few hits in. I was actually found that I was having fun doing this; fighting with a man who was more experienced, and who was like a giant with muscles compaired myself.

With half my mind focused on Teal'c's movements, the other half wandered to the past few days. And yes, can you believe that all of this has only happened in a few days.

Going put on the famous SG-1 with none other than: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and the former First Prime Teal'c. Going through the Stargate for the first ever time on my first ever mission to another planet. Traveling through my first ever wormwhole and being attacked some freak ass Messanger Phantom and getting branded on the neck - Which, now that I think about was a circle about the size of my fist waith a tiger curled up in the middle- I can't believe that I actually forgot about that. Than being transported some where else by what could only be described as a Asgaurd like beam, with Jack to a tower. And then being confronted by that Joshua guy and being told that I'm a desendent of the Quatonians and that their prince wants to basicly, marry me and than have me have his children. By the way . . . Have I ever mention that I'm a VIRGIN at the age of 24; no first kisses, no first hand holding, no first blow jobs, hand jobs, no first anything at 24 years old, I'm king of all VIRGINS. Than shooting at the guy Joshua before getting transported back to the gate. Having a break down and crying on my Colonel's shoulders before draging him through the gate, thinking the Colonel was in danger in my fever ridden mind than passing out on the other side. Being naked and talking with Sebastion the tiger, than actually turning into a tiger myself. Getting pet by Jack and liking it very, very much as I secretly memerized his and Teal'c's sents. And then I happened to take a huge leak in front of them, not only swearing in front of them but turning back to human form too. My area hanging out in the open for about 5 minutes before I even relized it; leaving the two men enough time to beable to catch every detail of my body and it very exposed parts.

And now here I am, sparing with former First Prime, Teal'c.

Though I havent't quite been cleared for gate duty just yet, I became none other than the fith member of SG-1. Sorta.

This was one Non-Existent Wish that I could live with. Forever and ever as longer as I may live; Nickalos P. Summers.

NOTE: REVIEW? PLEASE.  
KEEP CHECKING BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE DOING SOME SEQUELS TO THE /*NON*/ SERIES.  



End file.
